oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 09
Synopsis The usual antics of the Kousaka siblings continue, with Kyousuke coming home from a quick shop and Kirino snaps at him for not being the one she has been expecting. Kyousuke soon wonders what is going on with his sister, who after telling him about the last life counseling session has not talked to him much. What's more unusual is that she has been restless; Kirino later reveals that she is waiting for her order of something that is no longer a surprise to Kyousuke: an eroge named "Sis x Sis." Kirino heads to her room as soon as she gets her newly-ordered eroge, and soon finds out that the game actually requires a high standard of system requirements. As she waits for the game to install, she helps herself with some snacks. Meanwhile, Kuroneko stays at her home for the rest of the day. It is revealed that Kuroneko lives a modest life with her sisters and mother and, unlike her usual attire, wears a tracksuit inside the house. On the other hand, Kyousuke stays in his room, sending a message to Manami to invite her to have a stroll elsewhere, but she seems too busy. Because of this, Kyousuke is forced to stay at home as well. Luckily for him, his sister is still immersed in her newly-purchased eroge. Soon, Kirino receives a call, and she realizes that it's her work as a model keeping her from playing. Ayase proceeds on her work as a fashion model throughout the morning. After several shoots with the photographer, she and her fellow models head off their separate ways. Ayase wonders what is Kirino is doing, however, she discovers that she cannot reach Kirino's phone. She then thinks that Kirino might be studying, and turns her phone off whenever she does, and decides to not disturb her. However, Ayase's assumption is wrong in so many ways. Kirino is busy completing Rinko's path and is slowly becoming amused at the character's tsundere attitude. Amusement later becomes annoyance, though, as Rinko's stubbornness slowly took the better of her. Kyousuke could soon hear her sister's rants from his room and wonders if she is taking the eroge too seriously. Nonetheless, Kirino decides to do Miyabi's route instead. It appears that the innocent Miyabi is much, much favored by Kirino over the "100% tsun, 0% dere" Rinko, and when Kirino hears the words "I love you, onii-chan!" from Miyabi, Kirino is overwhelmed by joy, and even proceeds to repeat those words over and over from her wireless earphones. As Kirino enters her personal paradise, Kyousuke can just wonder what Kirino is doing inside her room. Kuroneko, meanwhile, decides to let her younger sister watch a few episodes of Stardust Witch Meruru. According to Kuroneko, Meruru is her younger sister's favorite anime series, and despite her strict tastes in anime, Kuroneko decides to let her sister enjoy the show while she does some sewing. Later on, Kirino continues on playing the eroge, only to encounter Rinko's attitude again. Although Kirino has reached the point of the story where she (as the protagonist) has promised a date with Miyabi, she discovers that she might encounter a bad end. Although annoyed by the development, Kirino decides to do Rinko's route once again. Elsewhere, in a high-class atmosphere, a blue-haired girl wearing a white dress enjoys her tea while a butler attends to her. She has just received the clothes that she had ordered, three maid outfits which are strictly made-to-order. The girl is pleased at how her maid outfit turned out, especially since her height keeps her from truly getting the perfect set of clothes for herself. It is soon revealed that she is planning a party for her friends and the maid outfits are part of the party's motif. The only problem for her is how will she be able to make them wear the clothes she prepared. That afternoon, Kuroneko is halfway into finishing the stuffed bunny she is sewing for her younger sister, who is sleeping on her lap. Soon, she receives a surprising call from Kyousuke. Kyousuke has decided to call her because he can't get himself to study (primarily because of Kirino making noise on her room), however, Kuroneko is somewhat busy as well, tending to her younger sister. Kirino's noise when Kyousuke calls Kuroneko is actually because she successfully unlocked the dere side of Rinko. Before the event that would culminate her relationship with Rinko, she decides to take a shower. On her way to the shower room, she collides with Kyousuke and drops her panties. Kirino snaps at him as always and she marches to the shower room, forgetting the panties she dropped. Kyousuke decides to remind her of the thing she forgot, and instead of thanks, he is awarded with a powerful slap to the face. Soon, Kyousuke returns to his room and attempts to continue on his English review. Unfortunately, Kirino has returned as well, and so, her noisy interaction with Rinko continues. Kyousuke feels awkward for the first time after a long time of interaction with Kirino, and soon, his patience runs out. Kyousuke complains to Kirino over the only wall that separates their rooms and tells her that her noise makes it hard to focus on studies. Kirino, however, thinks that her brother is eavesdropping, and confronts him for it. Soon, they return to their usual routine, exchanging remarks to each other, this time it's about Kirino's perverse streak against Kyousuke's disrespect for her privacy. Luckily, Kuroneko has less things to worry about. Dressed in her usual Gothic lolita attire, she seemingly plays the role of a character straight from Maschera, while her sisters watch nervously from outside the room. As Kirino finishes the last parts of Rinko's route, things become more serious. Rinko, in the story, expresses her disappointment that she can no longer act as the protagonist's lover as they are siblings. After reminiscing the time they first met, Rinko and the protagonist kiss. For the first time since she started the eroge, Kirino feels somewhat pissed... as if the final moments of the eroge reminded her of the elder brother that she has hated ever since. That night, Kuroneko posts her latest blog about the day. Upon checking the comments, she discovers that aside from Kirino's response, Saori posts a comment as well, asking about her availability for next week. As Kuroneko writes her reply, her younger sister enters with her newest stuffed toy courtesy of Kuroneko. Kuroneko's younger sister asks about the picture of Saori and Kirino on her desk and wonders if they are "denizens of the world of darkness", which she pertains to users in the Internet. Kuroneko blushes a bit, and she answers a bit shyly, "They are people who live in the same world as we are." Meanwhile, Kirino realizes that there is no time for her to start with Miyabi's route, and with her mother asking her to take a bath, she heads to the bathroom. There, she meets Kyousuke once again, who has just finished his bath. Kirino feels annoyed by her presence to the point that she kicks Kyousuke on the side for nothing, and Kyousuke, the guy who has been used to her punishment, just greets her good night... ...which she returns by showing her tongue at her elder brother. Adapted From Trivia New Characters *'Rinko' and Miyabi - they are the two main female leads in the game "Sis x Sis". Opening Theme Song *The opening credits show the female cast of Oreimo say the word "brother" in different ways. Also, it shows some footage of how the eroge Kirino purchased, "Sis x Sis" is played. Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "Cause I Love You!" performed by Ayana Taketatsu. Cultural References Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes